madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle Law
Plot The lemurs are having a race to the bouncy castle but when King Julien tries to dive into it, he realizes that it is deflated. Kowalski is looking at all of the habitats through his binoculars and noticing that all of the electrical devices aren't working. The penguins hold a zoo meeting and try to explain that it is a space squid invasion but Marlene convinces them that it is just an electrical blackout. King Julien takes charge and puts himself as the leader of the entire zoo during the blackout. The penguins refuse to be a part of King Julien's kingdom and just as they are retreating back to their habitat they realize that the zoo has turned into a madhouse with the animals fighting and running amok. King Julien gets kidnapped, Mort goes psycho looking for feet and the gorillas are rampaging around stealing everything. The penguins find King Julien hiding and scared of the chaos. The penguins use Marlene and Maurice as part of their plan. Rico and Marlene go after the gorillas while Skipper and Private try to take care of Mort. Kowalski and Maurice attempt to save King Julien from the elephant who thinks Julien is a peanut. When they have trouble solving the crisis, Skipper used the problem he is handling to solve King Julien's problem so both problems are solved after the criminals are under control. Eventually all is restored and as a "thanks", all of the other zoo animals want to catapult King Julien out of the zoo but before they can, Skipper tells them that it was Julien's plan all along to keep their minds off of the blackout. The power comes back on and all is well, but only after the penguins catapult a watermelon into King Julien's head. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'An anchor' - With a rope attached to stop the rampaging gorillas. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day *Saved the zoo from going into total complete mass panic, or so Skipper says. Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *This is the first appearance of Ted the polar bear in the series. *Skipper mentions the space squid again. He thinks that this is phase one of their invasion. He also mentions that they always start with the heads. Kowalski pulls out the same comic book with the space squid on the cover from Lemur See, Lemur Do. *Maurice is a certified jungle lawyer. *Everyone is in this episode: Phil, Mason, the Ostrich, Pinky, Ted, Joey, Burt, Bada, Bing, Roy, the Chameleons, a snake, even the two Possums from the park. *You would have expected to see the Llama, the Gazelle, the Camel, but we didn't. *Also missing were the Baboons *This is the only episode Marlene kicks someone Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases **It is included on Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day (DVD Release) Quotes Photos Category:Episodes